legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Unfortunate Incident
Marpenoth 28, 1371 DR Erülisse, Semberholme It had been very late at night when Storm appeared rather suddenly at Anastasia's house, where Echo and Illwyn were keeping vigil. Anastasia was away on some sort of mysterious outing so the three young elves were quite alone. Over the past couple years, Storm had gradually been spending more and more time with his sister and her best friend. Everyone in the village, Echo and Illwyn included, thought it was marvelous because Storm and Illwyn would make an ideal couple. Illwyn had been deeply in love with him since what seemed like the beginning of time and was sometimes frightened by how happy it made her that he was spending so much time with her. So when he arrived, Echo had attempted to make herself scarce, assuming that he wanted time alone with Illwyn, but Storm was having none of that. He told Echo that he had come there specifically to talk to her. "Whatever is it that you need from me, dearest brother," Echo questioned curiously. She could not remember ever having seen him look so serious, and wondered if he was about to ask her permission to court Illwyn. How awkward and funny that would be! Seeing her sweet smile light up her lovely face, Storm relaxed and took her hand. "I know this will come as a surprise to you, but don't be frightened, darling Echo. I love you, as I have always loved you, there is no one else in the world for me," he said adoringly, reaching up to touch her pale cheek. Echo blocked the gesture automatically, without thinking. For it seemed Echo was incapable of thought for the moment. She stared at her brother, shocked, as she pulled her hand away from his in disgust. From the doorway, Illwyn gasped, "But what about..." Storm turned to her and smiled in a neutral way. "Dear Illwyn, you are truly a good friend to both of us. And if anything were to happen tonight, you'd most certainly be welcome to join in," he suggested. "I know of your feelings for me and although I cannot return them, I am certainly flattered." Illwyn gasped yet again and, overcome with emotion, left the room in a hurry. Unperturbed, Storm turned back to his sister, eager to once again feast his eyes upon her beautiful face. But the smiling visage had disappeared, replaced by an anger so fierce he stepped back in surprise. Gone was the faerie-like elf he had so admired, in her place was a terrifying creature whose curves had become angles, eyes scarlet, and voice husky. In place of hands appeared claws, which attacked him with a vicious fury unlike anything he had ever seen. Storm sports the scars from his encounter to this day. He had never told anyone how they had come about, not that he believed it himself, looking back. Surely the whole thing had been a flight of imagination. Echo and Illwyn, too, had chosen not to repeat the events of that night to anyone they knew. They rarely mentioned it themselves, though when necessary they referred to it as the Unfortunate Incident. Category:PC Narratives